What If?
by Lady Clare Boleyn
Summary: Rose has been gone for 6 years but what happens when she comes back and she's not alone? Will she fall back into her old life of fun and joking around or will she take a new path in hope of a better life for herself? R&R PLEASE :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mum, it's time to wake up" said the bell like voice of a little girl, my little girl. I slowly opened my eyes to see my 4 children sitting at the end of the bed. I smiled at the before beckoning them to me. They crawled up to me, before snuggling into my sides. My 4 beautiful children were everything to me ever since I left school 6 years ago. I had 3 handsome sons. Edmond James Dimitri, Edmund Matthew Christian and Edward Ethan Adrian. I also have a beautiful girl called Sophie Rose Lissa. The boys are all 5½ while Sophie is 3 years old. The boys are going to start school for the first time in 2 months.

"How are you all this morning babies? I asked as I kissed Sophie on the head.

"Great" said Sophie as she gave me a hug.

"Sweet" said Edmond.

"Awesome" said Edmund.

"Fantastic" said Edward.

"So whose up for eggs on toast?" I asked.

"Yeah" they all called out. They were jumping up and down on the bed just having fun. It was so cute to watch them.

"Go and get dressed while I have a shower" I said "Then I'll make you breakfast." They ran out of my room letting me be able to have a shower. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Once I was washed and dried I walked into my room to put on my skinny leg jeans, white tank top, black button up jacket (Only one button done up) and black 4 inch heels. I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where my kids were waiting for me. I gave each of them a kiss on the head before I head around the other side of the kitchen so I could make breakfast for them. Over the years I learnt how to cook (Surprising I know). We were all sitting down talking like always when I heard a noise coming from the front of the house. I began to stand up when I heard the front door being smashed down. I picked up Sophie and pushed the boys towards the stairs and to my room. The kids were asking me what was wrong but I couldn't answer them for I was trying to find my stake. I found it just in time before the door of my bedroom crashed to the floor and in walked 5 figures. "Stay away from us" I hissed as I got into a defences position.

"Are Rosemarie Hathaway?" asked one of the figures, most likely the leader of the group.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"We were sent t find you" he replied as he took a step closer. I hissed at him warning him not to come any closer to us.

"By who?" I sneered.

* * *

**Please read and review. I need 3 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We can not tell you" he said.

"Well what are your names then?" I asked trying to stall for as long as I could.

"I'm Guardian Harris" he replied "And the others are Guardian Gibson, White, Carter and Walter's." Each of them nodded their head when their name was said. "Now Guardian Hathaway…."

"I was never promised" I cut in "I'm not a Guardian."

"You will be soon enough" sneered Guardian White.

"As I was saying" snapped Harris "Put the stake down. Where not here to hurt you, Miss Hathaway. We were told to find you and take you back to the royal court."

"Like hell I'm going back there" I hissed "I'm not going back because the old bat of a Queen wants me there."

"Your quiet wrong, Miss Hathaway" said Carter "Our Queen is quiet young. You might remember her from when you were in school. Her name is Vasilisa Ozera Dragomir."

"Ozera" I mumbled "Lissa got married."

"Yes she did" said Harris "And she just had her 1st child a couple of weeks ago, Princess Rosie Ozera Dragomir.

"Well good for her" I said "But I don't understand why you want me?"

"Your Queen wants you back home where you belong" he replied. I nodded my head. I may as well agree because one way or another I will be going back to the court sooner or later.

"Fine" I said "Will come with you. Give us some time to pack our things." They nodded their heads before leaving the room. It was midday when we got to the airport. There was a private jet waiting for us. The kids and I sat all together in a 3 seater chair. Sophie soon fell asleep on my lap with her head against my chest, while the boys played games on the floor of the plane. They all seemed so instant. How could my past bring so much pain into their little lives? Not 2 hours later all 4 of my kids were sound asleep.

"You have beautiful kids" said a voice from behind me. I looked up to see Guardian Gibson standing there looking down at my kids.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

"You know you were very hard to find" she said as she sat in the chair in front of me. I smiled at this. "4 years we have been looking for you and every time we found a trace of you, you'd always slip past us. It wasn't until a week ago we found that you were living in California. We raced there to find you and here we are taking you back to be where you belong."

"No I don't belong there" I said "I left for my own reasons. Lissa should have let go of me but instead she's had people, Guardians looking for me."

"She was a reck when you left her" said Gibson "Queen Tatiana told her to get over it and to everyone she did but when Tatiana died she got a group of guardians together and told them to find you. Every 4 months the guardians would swap over and a new lot would go out and try and find you. For 4 years this went on. Every time a lot came back without you her faith in finding you became slim. This was the last chance in finding you before she called off the search." A tear rolled down my check. She wanted me back that much to look for me for 4 years, and if I was true to myself I wish I had gone back earlier.

"Thank you" I simple said in reply. She nodded her head and began to stand up.

"Oh and by the way" she said before she left "Your not hiding that baby bump very well."

* * *

**Thank you to talkygirl, RosemarieBelikov, MaggirChauvin and DimkaRoza4ever for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. Please read and review. I need 5 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To say I was shocked was total wrong. I mean you could barely see my baby bump, right. Well anyway we finally arrived at the royal court. The kids and I were taken straight away to Lizza's office. The kids were looking around the room when Lizza walked in.

"Rose" she whisper out.

"The one and only" I replied with a smile as I bowed slightly to her. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I've missed you so much, Rose" she cried into my shoulder as she pulled me closer to herself.

"Me too, Lissa" I replied hugging her back. She was still the same as I remember her.

"Mummy" said Sophie. Lizza and I broke apart to look down at my youngest child. I picked her up so I could look at her straight on.

"Yes baby" I said before giving her a kiss on the check.

"I don't like it here" she said "Can we go home, please?"

"I'm sorry baby but we have to stay here for awhile" I said.

"Who's this Rose?" asked Lizza.

"This is my youngest child, Sophie and she's 3 years old" I replied "And she has 3 brothers. Edward, Edmund and Edmond; and their all 5 and ½. "

"Their stunning Rose" she said as the boys walked over to us "I'll take you to your room." Lissa lead us out of the main building and towards her own house. Lissa pointed us out to where she lived and that we were welcome anytime. About 100 meters from Lissa's house sat a small house/unit. "This will be were you and your kids will stay while you're at court."

"Thank you" I said. Once we looked around the house, Lissa excused herself for she had a child and a meeting to attend too but she promised to come back so she and I could catch up. When she left I started to get the kids ready for dinner and them bed. It had been a long day for them and me. After dinner they had a bath and then went to bed. It was 8 o'clock when I heard a knock at the door. I got up from the couch to go answer the door. I pulled it open in hope to find someone I knew. When I looked at who was standing before I nearly died with shock. "What are you doing here?" I hissed "You shouldn't have come here."

* * *

**Please if you think I'm going to fast or something please tell me so I can try and fix what I'm doing wrong. **

**Thank you to .Green, wow so good (who ever that is), Waka waka chow, Gabby123456789, Lucyy96 and baseballshoppingmomma for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 7 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Roza please don't be like that" said my former lover and mentor, Dimitri Belikov.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to see you" he replied "It's been 6 years since I last saw you. Why did you leave, Roza?" Oh my god he really wanted to know why I left. God I wanted to hit him so much. He was the reason I left. It was his entire fault I had to leave school.

"It's nothing you need to know about" I replied "So just leave me alone, Dimitri."

"Please Roza, talk to me" he begged.

"Dimitri, I ….." I began to say.

"Mummy." I turned to see Sophie standing a couple of meters away. I could see tears running down her soft checks. "I had a bad dream again" she whimpered out. I opened up my arms and she ran to me. I picked her up, hugging her to my chest.

"Its okay baby" I cooed "Nothings going to happen." Not 5 minutes later Sophie was asleep in my arms.

"Well that kinda explains why you left" said Dimitri. I didn't reply because I knew I would tell him the truth. "That would make her 5 years old" he said.

"She's 3" I said.

"So you had her 3 years after you left" he said. I nodded my head. "Dose the father know about her?" he asked.

"Yes" I snapped. I wish he would hurry up and leave me to put Sophie to bed.

"Mum" said yet another voice. I didn't have to turn around to know my 3 sons were standing behind me.

"Go back to bed" I said "I'll be there in a minute." I then heard them walk off to their rooms.

"Care to explain Roza?" asked Dimitri.

"Let me put my kids back to bed and then I'll explain" I replied "You can wait in the living room." He nodded his head and then walked in. I showed him the living room before heading off to put my 4 kids to bed. I put Sophie into bed firsts before heading over to the boy's room.

"Mum" said Edward "Who was that man?"

"His name is Dimitri Belikov" I replied "And I want you boys to promise me that you will never do anything he says unless I say so. Okay?"

"Okay" they all replied.

"Good boys" I said. I kissed each of them on the forehead. I turned off the light and closed their door half way over. I walked towards the living room. I had to face the music sometime. I was just always hoping for later rather the sooner.

* * *

**Okay I would just like to say I will be slowing down on how fast I'm getting the chapters up. I have one more chapter ready to go but after that I'll have to write a couple more chapters before I put the next one up. Thank you to Gabby123456789, RozaBaksh, Roza Hathaway-Belikov, ( ), ChellaVampa, Lucyy96, Vampire eyes10, BiancaVA, baseballshoppingmomma, 4ev3rsilenc3d and .Green for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 10 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**

**PS. If you have any ideas on where you might want the story to go I'm happy to listen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked towards the living room. I had to face the music sometime. I was just always hoping for later rather the sooner. I entered the living room to find Dimitri looking at the pictures of the kids when they were younger. I could see the smile on his face. I knew he was proud of the boys.

"The boys look so much like you" I said as I stepped out of the shadows, "The boys all have you calmness."

"Roza, why didn't you tell me I had sons?" he asked as he turned to face me. Fuck he was still got and sexy as ever.

"Because you continued to tell me that we couldn't be together" I replied "So when I found out about our sons I panicked. I was scared not only for them but for us. I mean were both dhampirs, so a dhampir and another dhampir can't have kids. I was confused, so what I did was what I thought was right. I ran for this life."

"I would have support you Roza" he said

"It doesn't matter anymore" I said "What's done is done. Now if you'll excuse me but I would like to go to bed, please."

"What about Sophie, isn't it, and the unborn child you care Roza?" he asked "Are you ever going to tell them or their fathers about the other?"

"Sophie's dad, Bradley Zeklos, is in the Mafia in Russia. You remember Jesse Zeklos, he's Jesse cousin just to let you know" I replied "And he wished for Sophie never to find out about him until she was 16. And as for this one" I said as I lay my hand on my stomach "The father was a one night stand. He's name was Jaden Dashkov and when I told him he said he wish for her or him to not know who is until the start their freshman years."

"You understand that either father can walk in a take them away from you?" snapped Dimitri.

"No they can't" I yelled at him "They have signed forms saying they weren't aloud to contact or take them away from me until they started their freshman years. Or if I say they are aloud to come near them."

"Are you going to make me sign one of these forms Roza?" he asked

"I'm not sure yet" I replied "But what I am sure of is that your going to leave now."

"Okay Roza I'll go" he said as he stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He opened the door but then turned back to me. "It good to have you back Roza" he said "Things haven't been right since you left." And without another word he was gone. Oh god, I need to get out of this place before it's too late.

* * *

**Thank you to Bianca VA, sooo good (), RozaBaksh, Bekka101, baseballshoppingmomma, Lucy96, Hoobeehoo, summergirlxx and RozieIvashkov for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 9 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I ran to my room and grabbed my cell out of my handbag. I ran down the list of contacts until I reached the number I was looking for. I press dial and it began to call. After a couple of rings I heard someone pick up.

"Hello" said a male voice.

"Babe?" I asked.

"Rose is that you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's me" I replied.

"Baby where are you?" he asked "I came home to find that you and the kids weren't home. I thought you were taken or killed."

"No everything's okay babe" I said "But I need you to come and get us."

"Where are you?"

"The royal court in Montana."

"Why are you there, Rose?"

"Because the Queen so happens to be an old friend of mine" I replied "And she wanted me back so I could become a Guardian. They won't let me go and Dimitri's here."

"Shit" he hissed.

"Please just come and get us" I begged.

"I'll be there as soon as possible baby" he replied

"Thank you" I said "I love you."

"Same here baby" he replied "See you soon."

"Bye" I said but he had already hung up. I put my phone down and then went to my chest of draws to get my P.J's out. I lay them out on my bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I undressed before hopping into the shower. I let the hot water run down my back so it could losing up my back. I then got the soap and washer and washed myself. It was a full hour before I got out of the shower. I blow dried my hair before heading to my bed to get my P.J's on. I then turned on the radio to listen to the news while I got onto my laptop and checked my emails. There was one from both Sophie and unborn baby's dads.

**Hey Rose,**

**It's great to here that you and the kids are alright. I've talked to the bank and their going to transfer some money into to help you with paying Sophie's school fees or anything else she needs in the future. Yes I would love a picture of her and the boys as I miss them so much. **

**Things are good over here. As you know I can't tell you much but know that I'm still alive and kicking. Talk to you soon.**

**Bradley Zeklos**

I missed Bradley so much. I mean yes I wasn't in love with him but we spent so much time together when I was pregnant with Riley. He had been there for me, the boys and Riley since the start. I quickly wrote a reply before looking at the next email.

**Hey Rosemarie,**

**I'm glad to know that the pregnancy is going well so far. As I have said before I would love to see the altar sound pictures if you get any please. Say hi to the boys and Sophie for me and make sure you take care of yourself and our little one.**

**Jaden Dashkov**

Like before I wrote a reply. I then turned off my laptop and crawled into bed. I wrapped the blankets around me as I tried to keep warm. I sighed in relief. I was going home in a couple of days and no one was going to stop me. Then darkness came over me.

* * *

**Thank you to 4ev3rsilenc3d,Lucy96, talkygirl, R****ozieIvashkov, Lauren163, baseballshoppingmomma, Biance VA, katzlol, Hoobeehoo, () and Danielle-redfern for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 11 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the confussion and error on my part. Sophie is the daughter of Bradley Zelkos and Riley is a character you will meet later on in the story. Sorry and thanks for reviewing. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

I rolled over in bed to see that it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I groaned before get out of the bed and getting dressed in a black dress that sat just above my knee with a white belt that sat just below my breasts. I put on my black high heel boats before walking into the bathroom to brush my hair, teeth and put my make-up on. Once I did that I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and the kids only to find them dressed and already eating breakfast.

"Decided to make your own breakfast today?" I asked

"No, Aunt Lissa came and made it for us" said Edward "She said to tell you to go to her office once you were dressed and had breakfast. She also said that we would be taken care of by some Moroi called Christian."

"Okay then" I said. I made myself toast with jam and a coffee. I took my time eating as I didn't really want to go anywhere. As I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher there was a knock at the door. Sophie ran to the door to get it. I could hear her say hello and asked whoever was there what they wanted.

"MUM" she yelled out "That Christian guys here to take us."

"Okay" I replied. I then walked to the door to give my kids a kiss before they left.

"Hey Rose" said Christian "Long time."

"Yeah" I replied "Now you kids be good okay. I'll see you later." I gave them each a kiss on the head and then they ran off with Christian behind them. After I closed the door I ran to my room to grab my phone and keys to the house. I locked the front door of the house before making my way to Lissa's office. It wasn't until I walked past the main gates did I realize how much I wish I was on the other side of the gates. To be able to go anywhere I wanted and have no one stop me. I continued to walk to Lissa's office. Once I got there I was taken to a briefing room. When I entered I saw Lissa, Dimitri, a Moroi and more guardians.

"You wanted to see me your highness" I said.

"Hello babe" said the Moroi.

"Eric" I said. He stood up and opened up his arms. I ran into them and hugged him close to me. He kissed my forehead and whispered that he loved me in my ear. I lifted my head up and kissed him on the lips. As we broke apart Lissa started to talk.

"Yes I did Rose" she said. I could hear in her voice that she wasn't happy about what she had just seen. "I received a call last night from a Mr Drozdov. He said that he was coming to court and that he wishes to take his girlfriend home with him when he decided to leave."

"Fiancé" said Eric when she finished talking.

"Your getting married, Roza?" said Dimitri

"Okay Guardian Belikov" I snapped "It's Miss Hathaway or Rosemarie and yes I am getting married."

"You do realize that your fiancé is a Moroi" said a shocked Lissa.

"Yes I do" I hissed right back at her "We've been together for 2 years now. And the kids love him so much." I looked away from Eric to see that Lissa and Dimitri had shocked look on their faces. Oh if only looks could kill.

* * *

**Thank you to talkygirl, liv (), xauralyax85x, molly (), baseballshoppingmomma, LellyLunya, 4ev3rsilenc3d, BiancaVA, katzlol, Shaymeon Ivashkov, LadyGraceC and twimomlovesdimitri for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 13 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Now at the moment i'm not sure were i'm going with this story so if you have any idea's please tell me. Thanks again.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Rose?" whispered Dimitri "What about us?"

"There is no us" I replied "Not since I left 6 years ago. Not since you told me time and time again that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I loved you but just keep on pushing me away as if I was nothing to you."

"But I still love you Rose" he said "I only said that to protect you. What we were doing could have ruined your whole life as a Guardian, as well as mine. We would have had nothing together."

"We would have had each other" I yelled at me "We would have had 3 sons together if you hadn't of pushed me away time and time again."

"Please give me another chance Roza?" he begged.

"You can see your sons, Guardian Belikov but otherwise I don't want anything more to do with you" I replied "Lissa I would like to transfer to St Vladimir's Academy so I can become a teacher and mentor there. Are you okay with that Eric?"

"Yeah babe" he replied "I was asked to be Principle there a couple of days ago and I was going to ask if you wanted to come with."

"I'll get the paper work set up and then you can be off to St Vladimir's" said Lissa. I knew she couldn't be angry at me when she knew I was so happy.

"Thank you Lissa" I said. I went around to her and gave her hug. "Were still friends right?" I asked.

"Always" she replied. For the next 6 hours Eric and I talked about what would happen when we got to St Vladimir's, the wedding plans, the kids and what went on while he was away for work. When the kids got home they were thrilled to see Eric, they started to call him dad after we told them about us getting married next falls after my baby was born. It was 6 o'clock when there was a knock at the door. Eric and the kids were in the kitchen making dinner so I went to get it.

"How can I help you?" I sneered when I saw it was Dimitri.

"I came to give you the paper work for you and Mr Drozdov" he replied.

"Thank you" I said. I began to close the door when Dimitri put his hand on the door stopping me from closing it. "Is there something else you need to tell me, Guardian Belikov?"

"I also just wanted to tell you that I won't stop fighting for us" he said before he turned and walked away. I closed the door and turned around to find Eric standing there.

"What did he want?" he asked. I could hear from his voice that he wasn't happy about Dimitri being anywhere near me.

"He just dropped off the paper work for us" I replied.

"Is that it?" he asked. I knew he was asking about what Dimitri had said before he left.

"I know you heard the end of the conversation, Eric" I said as I walked past him towards the kitchen. I was about to enter when he pulled me back to him.

"I love you babe" he said "I'll fight for you if I have too."

"You won't have to because you've already got me" I replied before giving him a kiss and then going into the kitchen to have breakfast.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 15 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the next week Eric and I got organized to leave for St. Vladimir Academy. It wasn't until Friday that we were ready to go. The kids, Eric and I were making our way to the private jet when I saw Lizza, Christian and Dimitri walking towards us.

"Hello your highness, Lord Ozera and Guardian Belikov" said Eric.

"Hello Lord Drozdov" replied Lizza with a nodded of her head "I see your ready to head off to St. Vladimir's."

"Yes we are" said Eric "Darling I'll go and put the kids in the jet."

"Okay" I replied as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't be too long" he said before the kid and he head towards the jet. I turned back to Lizza and I began to wonder why she was here.

"What can I do for you Lizza?" I asked.

"I wish to come and tell you that Dimitri will be coming with you as my eyes and ears" she replied "And Christian will be with Lord Drozdov when he is doing principle stuff."

"Do you really think that is necessary? I questioned.

"Yes I do Rose" she replied "Now your plane will be leaving in 5 minutes. Christian and Dimitri will be return back to court when the first term is over." I nodded my head before making my way to the plane. When I got to the plane I found Eric playing with the kids in one of the bedrooms that the plane had on board. To see this in forced my decision to marry Eric. He was everything I ever wanted and once I had my unborn child I hope to have one more with Eric to show how much I loved him.

"Mamma?" said Sophie.

"Yes darling" I said.

"I love you" she said as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Love you too sweetheart" I replied "I love you and your brothers." I kissed her on the head before sitting down with my kids and fiancé. For most of the plane trip the kids played but 2 hours from St. Vladimir's they all fell asleep on the bed. Eric and I left them in there so we could spend some time alone in another room. "Thank you" I said as I lay my head on Eric's chest.

"For what my darling?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"For what you have done for me, the kids and my unborn child" I said "You were there when no one else was. You welcomed us with open arms without any questions and for that I'm thank full."

"I would do anything for you, Rose" he said as he kissed my head "Your everything I will ever want."

"And your everything I'll ever want too" I replied.

"Are but I wasn't once" he said with a smile.

"It was a mistake" I snapped.

"You can't call this baby" he started to say as he laid his hand on my stomach "a mistake. Even if it is a reminder of our down fall."

"I guess your right" I replied. I then began to fall into a peaceful sleep with my fiancé by my side.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for you reviews i greatly appreciate it. I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has put my story in their favourites ****. Please read and review. I need 15 reviews to put up the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Lil J Girl Forever :P**

**Xox**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

Heya guys,

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry to say but at the moment i will not be going on with this story. So "WHAT IF?" is on hold until further notice's.

If someone wish to go on with this story, i have no problem with that and i hope that if you do go with it that you would email telling me so that i can read the story.

Thank you so much for ur support

Lil J Girl Forever


End file.
